Benutzer Diskussion:DiamondDove
Archivierte Diskussionen Literaturstellen Ergänzung von Literaturstellen @Petra: Habe während der Überarbeitung der Kategorien gesehen, dass von Game_widow sehr schöne Literaturnachweise im engl./poln. Wiki existieren. Die habe ich schon angefangen, in den dt. Romanen zu suchen und in den entsprechendendt. Wiki-Artikeln zu ergänzen. Ich merke mir das mal als weitere "Fleißarbeit" vor. DiamondDove 12:00, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Habe gesehen, dass im poln. Wikia eine Vorlage für Literaturzitate (Inlay) existiert. Damit erhält man im Text ein Popup mit drei Eingabefeldern (zitierter Text, Quelle, Seite). In der Vorlage sind Sapkowski's Werke als Abk.+Vw enthalten - die Literarturstelle kann damit schnell und einheitlich formatiert in die Artikel eingebunden werden. Versuche, diese Vorlage auch ins dt. Wikia einzubinden und nutzbar zu machen. DiamondDove 12:29, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :erledigt am 17.4.2010 mit der Vorlage:Zitat --DiamondDove 19:07, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Litarturzitate im poln. Wikia zu Triss Merigold Witaj DiamondDove tu K. Foltest55l z Polskiej Wiki mam do ciebie prosbe a mianowicie czy mógłbys/mogłabyś dodać ctytaty i numery stron do artykułu Triss Merigold ale w polskiej Wiki? KF5L 18:16, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) (Übersetzung aus dem Polnischen: Grüß dich DiamondDove, hier ist K. Foltest551 aus dem polnischen Wiki ich habe an dich eine Bitte und zwar ob du Zitate und Seitennummern im Triss Marigold-Artikel ergänzen kannst, aber im polnischen Wiki? :Antwort im poln. Wikia: Hi K. Foltest551, ich versuchs, aber ich verspreche nichts. Gib mir etwas Zeit.) Überarbeitung The Witcher: Versus PMfromPetra: Was aber dringend mal aktualisiert werden muss, ist Witcher Versus http://hexer.wikia.com/wiki/The_Witcher:_Versus Ich hab's seit der Beta nicht mehr gespielt. Du kannst die englischen Texte vom Witcher Wiki übersetzen und eigene Erfahrungen einfließen lassen. (...) Abgleiche, ob das was da steht, noch Gültigkeit hat. (...) ne optische Anpassung zu den neuen Bildern ist ja schon mal was. PMfromDiamondDove: Bin jetzt schon besser durchgestiegen. Teile aus den Details sind aktuell, bei anderen habe ich in der Versus-Hilfe andere Infos gesehen. Bin gerade noch dabei alles zu ordnen. Versuche, auf der dt. Versus-Diskussionsseite den aktuellen (Wissens)Stand zusammenzufassen und um die Gültigkeit der Infos, auch der der verlinkten Seiten, zu ergänzen. (...) Vielleicht haue ich Granjow oder jemand anderen an, der bereits mal an den dt. Versus-Seiten dran war und noch spielt... Wegen der Screenshots muss ich ja eh die engl. nehmen. Evtl. hilft mir ja 56236, sofern es keine aktuellen auf den engl. Seiten zu Mitnutzung gibt. Für manche braucht man ja auch ein bestimmtes Level, um die im Spiel überhaupt sehen und schießen zu können. Prinzipiell finde ich die Anordnung der Kapitel nicht so glücklich. Aber es scheint wenig sinnvoll, hier von der engl. "Vorlage" abzuweichen. Obwohl... die engl. Hauptseite sieht ja auch etwas anders aus als die dt... Mal sehen, ob mir hier noch was schlaues einfällt. ;) DiamondDove 12:13, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ergänzung des Artikels "Artbook" Ich möchte noch ein paar Scans von Bildern aus dem Artbook machen und noch ein paar Texte daraus im Artikel ergänzen, vglb. dem Monsterbuch-Artikel. DiamondDove 12:16, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien umbenennen Hallo Dove, ich habe deinen Beitrag auf Ausirs Diskussionsseite gelesen. Beim Umbenennen von Kategorien kann ich helfen, das kann Weas-El-Bot übernehmen. Sag mir einfach, welche Kategorie wie umbenannt werden soll. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 12:23, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Ach ja, falls es sehr viele Bearbeitungen werden, sollten wir für den Account ein Bot-Flag beantragen. So spammen wir nicht die Liste der letzten Änderungen voll. --Weas-El ✉ 12:25, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, danke dir. Werd mal was zusammenstellen :) ::»» Dove «« 15:21, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) erl. 1. Durchgang Hi Weas-El, wir starten mal einen ersten Versuch mit einem Linkverweis: *"Die Herrin vom See" soll werden zu "Die Dame vom See". Betrifft aktuell nur den Inhalt von Seiten (keine Weiterleitungen, Diskussionsseiten, Dateien usw.). :Achtung: es gibt noch eine "Herrin '''des' Sees", was aber was ganz anderes ist und auch entsprechend eine eigene Seite hat und hiervon nicht betroffen sein soll. ;) Und hier eine Kategorienänderung: *Kategorie "Bestiarium" soll werden zu "The Witcher Bestiarium" Beide Verweisseiten sind schon angelegt, sollten also nach der Änderung direkt Inhalte bringen. :* Die Herrin vom See → Die Dame vom See (nur Artikel) :* Kategorie:Bestiarium → Kategorie:The Witcher Bestiarium : Erledigt. --Weas-El ✉ 11:20, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) erl. 2. Durchgang Hi Weas-El, habe wieder eine Aufgabe für deinen Bot: :* Kategorie:Charaktere aus The Witcher (Computerspiel) → Kategorie:The Witcher Charaktere Das betrifft sowohl die vergebenen Kategorien (Dateien, Seiten usw.) als auch Links dorthin in den Artikeln (bspw. auf der Hauptseite). btw: Können die Aufgaben für deinen Bot hier verbleiben - oder soll ich sie lieber auf ''deine Diskussionsseite stellen? Und: Es stehen noch weitere Umbenennungen an. Muss da ein Bot-Flag beantragt werden? »» Dove «« 07:20, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Zur Diskussionsseite: Es ist mir prinzipiell egal, welche Diskussionsseite wir verwenden. Da ich hier nicht täglich reinschaue, wäre eine kurze Nachricht auf meiner Seite zumindest sinnvoll, damit ich eine Meldung bekomme. :Zum Bot-Flag: Die Kategorie, die ich umbenennen soll, ist ja ziemlich groß, und noch mehr soll folgen. Da macht es auf jeden Fall Sinn, denn sonst spamme ich die Liste der Letzten Änderungen voll. Ich werde das mal in die Wege leiten. Allerdings brauche ich die Zustimmung der Community, deshalb hinterlasst in meinem Blog bitte einen Kommentar. --Weas-El ✉ 12:15, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::* Kategorie:Charaktere aus The Witcher (Computerspiel) → Kategorie:The Witcher Charaktere (alle Inhalte und Links auf die Kategorie) ::Erledigt. Frohe Pfingsten, --Weas-El ✉ 11:43, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Danke dir, sieht gut aus. Melde mich auf deinem Diskussionsboard, wenn es wieder was gibt. :::»» Dove «« 12:56, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Redaktionssitzung Servus Sag einmal... gibt's im Wiki etwas, wo man eine Diskussion mit alen aktiven Wiki Mitarbeitern abhalten kann? So'n Art Pinwand/Message 4all? Ich will nämlich ne Aufgabe/Anfrage an alle stellen: Wer will die neue Sektion/Kategorie "The Witcher 2 Xbox 360" übernehmen? Also sämtliche Information zusammentragen usw. Und... Wer kann unsre Hauptseite im Layout der Englischen anpassen? Petra Silie 16:28, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Hi Petra, :also für so eine Diskussion und Aufgabenverteilung resp. -ausschreibung kann ich mir nur das Forum vorstellen. Das müsste man dann aber auch präsent auf der Hauptseite propagieren. Für Live-Absprachen gab es ja mal eine integrierte Chat-Funktion, wo ich aber nicht weiß, wo die abgeblieben ist (müsste es aber eigentlich noch/wieder geben). :Die Hauptseite kann ich umbauen (hab ja schon ein wenig gebastelt und TW2-Sachen ergänzt, mehr wollte ich dann aber ohne Absprache auch nicht ändern). Nur das oben mit dem Drop-Down, das kann glaube ich nur ein User mit höheren Berechtigungen als ein Bürokrat, weil das imo ein Eingriff in die CSS-Vorlage ist. Game Widow? :»» Dove «« 17:29, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :@Petra: Bin fast fertig mit der Hauptseite (Umstellung auf engl. Vorlage), muss nur noch die Bücher verlinken (dt. Übersetzungen). Denke, dass ich das morgen schaffe. :Weitere Infos zu den Besonderheiten der dt. Version der Hauptseite schreibe ich dann auch entsprechend morgen dazu. :) :»» Dove «« 21:38, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::@Petra: So, Hauptseite ist fertig. Hoffe, es ist so geworden, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast ^^ ::Mit der XBox-Geschichte kann ich leider nicht dienen, werde mich vorerst weiter um die Waffen kümmern. ::»» Dove «« 09:45, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi Dove, irgendwie hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen, dass du hier fleißig am antworten bist -.- bekommt man nicht auch ne notification, wenn es ne reply zu ner hinterlassenen Diskussion gegeben hat? Ich hab nur mit'n mal gesehen, dass die Main geändert war. Und auch das nur zufällig, weil ich die Seiten, die ich bearbeite, mit nem direkten Link ansteuere. Also, ich find die Main gut gelungen :keks: Das mit der "Redaktionssitzung" ist natürlich schade. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Forum den Sinn erfüllt, den ich mir vorstelle. Es bringt ja nix, wenn ich da nen Thread reinstelle "Wer möchte die Kategorie TW2 Xbox übernehmen?" und niemand kuckt ins Forum, weil keiner weiß, dass es existiert. Ich müßte dann alle aktiven Witcher Wikianer anschreiben und informieren, dass es dieses "Redaktionsforum" gibt... *grübel* sollte vlt. nicht sooo aufwändig sein, denk ich. Petra Silie 11:30, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Na, wenn man das Forum so schön oben in den DropDown nehmen kann, wie im engl. Vorbild, dann ist es etwas präsenter. Eine andere Lösung fällt mir aktuell nicht ein. Ansonsten müsste man alles über die eigene Talkpage machen, und das ist auch nicht besser. :Danke übrigens für den Keks ;) Die Benachrichtigung bei Antworten gibt's denke ich nur, wenn du die Seite beobachtest ... :So, ich geh jetzt mal Put Put begrüßen. Neue Mitschreiberlinge sind ja grad gut gefragt hier ^^ :»» Dove «« 23:00, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) The Witcher 2 Kapitel Sag mal, gib es schon eine einheitliche Formulierung für die Kapitel in TW2? :D Sowas wie Kapitel 2 bei TW1. Fiel mir grad so ein, als ich eben was in den News gemacht habe. Petra Silie 16:25, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Ich denke schon, zumindest wenn man sich an den Bezeichnungen im Spiel orientiert. Dort wird mit "Akten" gearbeitet, somit hab ich Kategorien wie The Witcher 2 Akt 1 usw. vergeben (s. bspw. beim Kayran). Benutzer:LSKwolf hingegen hat schon versucht, nach dem alten Schema zu arbeiten, und hat die Seite Kapitel 1 (The Witcher 2) angelegt. Das ist aber auch bislang die einzigste Seite ihrer Art ... :Dass ich bisher keine solchen Artikel erstellt hab, hatte auch mit dem witcher-wiki zu tun, weil dort seit TW2 offensichtlich weniger Seiten geschrieben werden, sondern vieles nur noch über Kategorien zusammengestellt bzw. erfasst wird. Schau dir das dort mal an, dann wird dir das sicher auch auffallen. Stellt irgendwie ein kleines Problem für uns dar, weil wir den Umbau nicht wie die witcher-wikianer schon vor TW2 gemacht haben, sondern das erst jetzt machen (können), wenn überhaupt, denn wir haben so gut wie keine Autoren ... :Für TW1 lassen wir es natürlich so wie es ist, wäre ja schade um die Texte; für TW2 hingegen wäre es wegen der Interlanguage-Links imho passend, das auch so wie im Basis-Wiki auf die Kategorien zu reduzieren. Inhaltlich ist das ganz klar ein Einschnitt - kann man höchstens noch auf die "todo-Liste" setzen, wenn wir mal weitere ausdauernde Mitschreiberlinge kriegen ... :Was ist deine Meinung dazu? :btw: Hab mir auch im witcher-wiki angeschaut, wie die dort mit den Aufgaben verfahren. So wie ich das sehe, arbeiten die überhaupt nicht mit dem Forum (das ist komplett leer), sondern offenbar nur über ihre Talkpages und Blogs ... :»» Dove «« 07:37, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Abwesenheitsinfo Bin die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht online, erst wieder ab ca. KW32.»» Dove «« 20:20, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your promotion to Administrator and Bureaucrat :) — Game widow (talk) 15:28, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :thx, Game widow :D »» Dove «« 14:33, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bit off more than i can chew I do apologise, but i started Würfelpoker (The Witcher 2) and then realized it's really too much for my meagre German skills. Sorry ... but i thought i'd let you know. — Game widow (talk) 21:53, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC)